


oops

by lovexoright



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Especially in front of Donghyuck, Flirty Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Flustered Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin are friends, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Youtube AU, mark is awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: Openly gay YouTuber Donghyuck, known as Haechan, gets interrupted by one Mark Lee during a live stream. The word travels fast and soon Donghyuck's many subscribers think that the two are secretly dating.





	oops

Mark woke up by a loud thud followed by a “shit” and some shuffling.

Confused, the boy opened his eyes just to get blinded by the bright sunlight coming in through the small window in the room. He quickly shut his eyes before blinking them open again, this time prepared for the blinding light.

What he wasn’t prepared for however, was the sight of his friend, Jaemin, laying sprawled across the bedroom floor.

The sleepy boy blinked a few more times, trying to get rid of the blurriness caused by his lenses. Mark had a bad habit of forgetting he was wearing them and therefore falling asleep with them still on, hence the blurriness in the mornings.

As his sight became a bit better he sat upright and stared down at the younger, who still was laying on the floor next to the bed.

“What are you doing,” Mark mumbled out, his voice still groggy with sleep.

Jaemin turned where he was laid, glancing up at the elder with tired eyes. "I fell out of bed,” he informed, turning around again, his back now turned to Mark. “It’s surprisingly comfortable down here.”

Mark snorted and fell back into the bed.

“Ugh,” came from his left and soon after Jaemin was sat on the bed, staring out into the air, a blank look on his face.

“Did we even finish the project yesterday?” the younger asked, now looking at the desk where multiple books were left open, still unread.

The elder lifted his head and followed the other’s gaze to the messy desk. “Fuck.”

Jaemin nodded, “Yeah, fuck.”

A silence followed as both the boys just stared at said desk. The silence didn’t last for long, however, because Jaemin suddenly raised from the bed, stretching out. “Well, I'm going to take a shower.”

Mark just hummed and started to look for his phone, hands searching underneath the pillows. When his hand finally grabbed the familiar form of the phone he sprawled himself out in the king-sized bed and started scrolling through his recent notifications.

"Hyung!" Jaemin’s voice abruptly hollered from the bathroom, getting the elder’s attention. Groaning, Mark stood up and made his way over to the bathroom door so that he could hear the other’s voice better.

"What?"

Jaemin ignored Mark’s obvious annoyed tone. "Do me a favor and get a towel for me."

For a second or so mark stood completely still, staring at the door in front of him in thought, trying to remember where the towels were. His mind was blank though.

"And where exactly can I find towels?” he ended up asking.

"Uhh," could be heard from the other side of the door, followed by a minute of silence.

"Ask Donghyuck if I can borrow some from him, all of mine are in the laundry," the younger finally answered.

Before Mark could even reply, Jaemin had already started up the shower again. The muffled fizzling noise of water hitting the ground could be heard from the other room.

"Brat," he mumbled to himself as he put his phone into his jean’s pocket and walked out of the room, into the hall.

As Mark passed the mirror in the hallway he briefly stopped up, looking at his reflection. To put it nicely, he looked absolutely horrible. His recently dyed dirty-blonde hair stood out in all directions, he was sporting some quite big dark bags under his eyes and his clothing was wrinkled from moving around in his sleep.

A sigh left the boy, he couldn’t enter Donghyuck’s room looking like _this_.

Mark had only met Donghyuck a few times, but he had developed quite the crush on the younger. There was just something about the male that had caught Mark’s attention the first time they met.

Maybe it was his obnoxious but adorable laugh or the way his entire face just lit up when he got happy, or maybe it even was his snappy and sassy, but somehow yet sunny, personality.

The blonde combed through his hair with his fingers a few times, trying to tame it a little. After having fixed his hair a bit he did his best to straighten out his clothes. Too bad he didn’t bring any extra.

He looked himself in the mirror again and, though he still didn’t look great (far from it, actually), he at least looked better than how he looked a few minutes ago. The male took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he started walking towards Donghyuck’s bedroom.

The apartment that Donghyuck and Jaemin had ended up renting together for the school year had six rooms in total. Two bedrooms, a hallway, a kitchen slash the living room and miraculously two bathrooms.

Though the duo liked to say the two bathrooms were the only reason they ended up renting together, Mark and the rest of their friends, knew it was because they didn’t want to live in two separate dormitories.

Jaemin and Donghyuck had been neighbors for well over 10 years, and over those years the two had sleepover after sleepover after sleepover. They weren't used to being separated from each other.

Without much thought, Mark knocked on Donghyuck’s bedroom door and opened it without waiting for any sign of welcomeness from the other.

What a mistake.

The second he stepped slightly into the room he was met with the sight of Donghyuck sitting on his desk, back turned to Mark, occupied with something on his computer.

"Uh-" Mark had started of, but the sound got drowned out by the younger’s more enthusiastic voice.

"I'll read some of your comments now!"

Mark stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, not sure what to do with himself. He had no idea what the other was doing but he didn’t think it would be appropriate to interrupt him.

“There's someone standing behind you-,“ the YouTuber stopped reading the comment and swirled around in the chair. Mark was soon met with the sight of a big-eyed Donghyuck. The younger stared at him for a few long seconds.

“Oh my god Mark, you scared me!”

Mark felt himself blush, he must seem like such a creep at this point. “Ah, sorry,” the elder let out a short laugh, glancing awkwardly at the camera.

“Typical Markie- ah wait,” the red-haired boy turned around again and did something on his computer. “Sorry guys, give me a minute. I’ll be right back, I promise!” he said and then clicked on some button on the screen.

“Sorry, I'm doing a livestream. It’s muted now though, so don’t worry! What did you need?” the boy asked as he turned towards Mark again, a beautiful smile present on his face.

As soon as Mark saw the smile, he momentarily forgot what he came there for. Mark stared at Donghyuck for a bit too long before he caught himself and looked away. “Uhm,” muttered Mark.

“Towel!” he suddenly exclaimed, shocking Donghyuck, making said boy sit a bit more upright in the chair. “I mean- Jaemin- he” stuttered Mark out, feeling flustered.

“Jaemin needs a towel?” the younger guessed, unsure.

Mark nodded. “Yes! I mean, yes. Jaemin asked me to ask you for a towel, he apparently didn’t have any left,” he finally got out, this time without a single stutter.

“Ahh, no reason to be so flustered, Mark!” the boy said as he raised from the chair, walking towards his bathroom, getting a towel for Jaemin.

“I’m not! Or- I just wasn’t expecting you to be doing a- a livestream?” Mark said, but it ended up sounding more like a question than anything else.

The red-haired boy let out the laugh Mark adored, making him smile too. “Sorry about that, I thought Jaemin would have told you. I’m actually a YouTuber,” the boy explained as he exited the bathroom and walked towards Mark with long steps. The younger did have ridiculously long legs after all.

“Oh- wow!” Mark said, shocked by the news. Why hadn’t Jaemin mentioned this to him? He was one of the few that knew about his crush on Donghyuck and he had decided to leave such a thing out?

Donghyuck handed Mark two towels and before the elder even got to ask, the younger was answering, a teasing smirk on his mouth. “There’s two in case you wanted to shower too. You look like you might need it.”

Mark opened and closed his mouth a few times, shocked by the younger’s straightforwardness. “Oh, uhm- sorry” the elder ended up saying, making the younger giggle.

Yes, _giggle_. And it might have been the most heavenly sound Mark had ever heard. He swears his heart was about to jump out of his chest by how fast it was going.

“Don’t worry Markie, the bed hair looks kind of sexy on you,” the younger said as he let his hand go through Mark’s hair once.

And forget about Mark’s heart. It wasn’t about to jump out of his chest anymore. It was long gone. It couldn't take more.

“Anyway, I'm sorry but I need to get back to the live stream.”

Mark just nodded, still in shock from the fact that Donghyuck’s hand had just been in his hair. Donghyuck had just _touched_ him.

“Uhm- so,” the red-haired looked at Mark like he was waiting for something. And Mark finally realized that he still was in Donghyuck’s room, standing there like an idiot.

“Yes, sorry- uh, see you?” Mark piped out, walking backward out of the room.

The younger smiled and nodded, closing the door after Mark had turned his back to him and started what felt like the walk-of-shame on his way back to Jaemin’s room.

Mark stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He then walked a bit further into the room and placed the towels on the small nightstand for then to stoop right into the bed.

“Why am I so awkward,” he whined into one of the pillows on the bed, cringing at the thought of how he just had acted in front of Donghyuck.

A sound of a door opening made Mark turn his head, just to be met by the sight of a stark naked Jaemin.

The elder made a disgusted sound, looking away. “Have some decency, would you?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Sure, when you stop acting like a prude. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled out, turning again. Jaemin was now wearing one of the towels Mark had brought back from Donghyuck’s room- which reminds him.

“How come you never told me Donghyuck is a YouTuber?” Mark asked, his tone accusing.

The younger raised a brow. “You didn’t know? I honestly thought you did. He’s kind of big on there after all.”

“You know I’m incapable of doing anything related to technology!” the elder whined out. “Show me how to find him,” he then demanded, holding out his phone for Jaemin to take.

“Ok, ok,” Jaemin said as he took Mark’s phone, starting to do something, hopefully finding Donghyuck, on his phone.

“Can’t believe you haven’t downloaded the YouTube app,” he commented, still doing something on the phone.

Mark shrugged. “I just searched it up on the browser,” he said but regretted it immediately after as he noticed the look Jaemin was giving him.

“You know what? I’m simply going to ignore what he just said,” the younger muttered to himself and handed Mark his phone back. “There you go. I downloaded the app for you and here’s Donghyuck’s YouTube channel.”

“Haechan, FullSun,” Mark read out loudly. Jaemin explained that Haechan, or FullSun, was the name of Donghyuck’s channel. The name made the elder smile. 

Mark then noticed Donghyuck’s _stunning_ profile picture. He was red-haired in the picture, wearing a flower crown while sitting on the ground, surrounded by flowers.

The blonde took a few seconds (minutes) just to admire the photo. He also made sure to take a screenshot of it.

“You’re such a creep,” Jaemin said as he walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

“Shut up!” Mark yelled after him. He heard his friend laugh from the hall and blushed a bit.

He looked down at Donghyck’s YouTube channel again, this time looking through some of the boy’s most recent videos. He was shocked by the views the boy got, most of the videos receiving between 1-3 million views.

But he did have 5 million subscribers, so maybe it wasn’t that weird after all.

Mark sighed as he knew he couldn’t start watching the videos now. Not when the YouTuber himself was present under the same roof as Mark.

Mark clicked the red button and watch it switch to grey.

Subscribed.

**Author's Note:**

> well that happened,,,  
thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed!!  
<3
> 
> (also i'm not fluent in english so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know!)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovexoright) | [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/lovexoright)


End file.
